A Crash Course In Polite Conversations
by Glaceo
Summary: You can try to walk away from everything now, but those memories will haunt you forever. Jo centered. One shot.


**Hey everyone. It's been a while since I wrote a oneshot, especially one thats not involving a character death, lol. And I know many people who hate Jo, but I dont, so I wrote a one shot about her. Hopefully you like it... **

**A Crash Course In Politeness**

"Jo Harvell, you are late to class _again_! This is the last straw! Out of my class! Right now!" Screamed Mrs. Witherton, Jo's English teacher. Jo rolled her eyes in frustration, later realizing that wouldn't get her anywhere. She joined her hands and said, "Maam please, just give me one more chance!" But Mrs. Witherton wasn't one to listen. "No more non sense from you missy! Out!" She pointed to the door, and the class broke out in laughter. Jo looked down at the ground in disappointment, and then looked at her classmates. Each and every one of them two faced. Well maybe not _each and every one_. There was a boy, his name Heath Olin, the _only_ one with a sympathetic expression on his face. She turned around and walked outside the door, trying to ignore the cackles. Those laughs, those horrible laughs, were the ones that still haunt her today.

**Later…**

Jo walked down the hallway, avoiding the sharp glares from the people around her. No one liked her. No one talked to her. Many thought if they would, people wouldn't talk to them. Cliques had surrounded her, and she seemed to be the only one left out. She was trying hard to fit in, but how could she; there was no place to fit in.

She walked up to her locker, and tried opening it, but she didn't remember the code. She tried to recall it, and kept fumbling the dial left and right. But it was no use; she wasn't able to open it. She turned around, to face the school bitch, Casey Adams, surrounded by her group of wannabees. "Oh, look at that girls, poor little Jo cant open her locker! What a shame!" The other chimed in with giggles and whispers. Jo tried ignoring her and walking away, but Casey grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her against the locker. "Thinking of werewolves in broad daylight, were you?"

"Leave me alone."

"I won't. You gonna do something about it?"

Jo kept quiet. She didn't want to get into trouble. But little did she know, she already was. She tried walking away again, but Casey put her foot forward and Jo tripped, falling on the floor. The whole hallway seemed to laugh at her, and she looked back at Casey, who was laughing. A tear fell from her eye; a furious expression was planted on her face. "Oops," said Casey, while the others sniggered. Jo wasted no time and grabbed Casey's feet and pulled her to the floor. She jumped on top of her and pulled her hair, while Casey yelled and struggled. But this was only for a second. Casey's groupies had already pulled Jo off now, and had started to kick her violently. There were too many of them, Jo realized, she couldn't fight back.

She lay on the floor, being kicked terribly, screaming in agony.

**…**

_School isn't supposed to be this hard_, she thought. She sat alone in one of the toilet stalls, her hands covering her face. When she decided to get up, she walked outside to the hallway, it was pretty empty now. Just a few people here and there. She saw _him_ standing a little ahead, talking to a group of his friends, laughing. _Oh that smile_, she thought. But she looked down and tried to walk past them.

"Hey Harvell, heard you went a little psycho today. Oh wait, you're always psycho!" Said one of them, while the others laughed. "Daddy couldn't come to save you? How could he? He's frickin' dead!" Jo stopped and looked back, fuming. But then Heath told his friends, "Come on guys, stop it." Jo tried not to blush, but she did, he was defending her. He went up to her and said, "I'm sorry Jo. My friends, they're just a little… over the top." Jo just whispered, "Its okay." His friends started walking away, still laughing, and Heath caught Jo's hand and said, "I need to talk to you." Jo was scared, not of him, but what she would say to him. This was the moment she'd been longing for all her life, a chance to talk to him alone.

They both walked outside, a cool breeze blew through Jo's hair. "What do you wanna talk about?" She asked him, and he stood in front of her and put his hands on her waist. She was first stiff, then in shock as to what was happening. He slowly moved his face towards hers, and she closed her eyes, and he whispered, "I think I'm a vampire." He suddenly burst out laughing and pulled away from her, leaving her stunned.

_He was just like the rest of them. _She turned away, running from him, running from everyone, running away from her life, tears falling down her cheeks.

**That's all. I hope you liked it. Please review...**


End file.
